The Love life of Karkat Vantas
by RusAmelover228
Summary: What are you to do when you're caught in the middle of a love hexagon that you've been stuck in since practically grade school! Maybe I should've just changed this title to "THE GAY LOVE LIFE OF KARKAT VANTAS." That would change this whole situation just a teensy bit. (I might change the summary)
1. Chapter 1

Starting a story is one of the most complicating things I've ever done. Figuring out what words to start off with, and kicking the barrel off it's hinges are just not my thing. I used to start off my stories with the surrounding- but at the moment I'm just lazing around in my bedroom writing this irrelevant story. So to officially start this off, I should tell you that this story is not about a love triangle- but a deformed love hexagon- double trouble and more drama than you could ever imagine.

I _would _ask if it was alright if i spoiled something for you, but I just don't care so I'm just going to say it anyways. I can't help it but to love all the young gentleman who seem to have fallen for me, and I hate that I can't control my feelings.

All this commotion started back in grade school. I was in 4th grade I think? Or was it 5th? Is 5th grade even considered grade school? ANYWAYS! The grade doesn't matter. What does matter though is the scenery. My young self had his cheeks puffed out, arms folded and hips cocked to the side as he looked up at John Egbert. The first to confess.

"What the hell do you want Egbert?"

"Well. I-hah- wanted to ask you if it was alright if um-"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

"So what do you think of two guys dating? I know it may seem extremely weird..."

"Wait your not about to say what I think you are- are you?"

"Karkaaaaaaat! Let me finish!"

"Ok Bucks Bunny."

"So.. and hear me out! What if those two guys were me, and you." John's slender fingers shifted from him to me, his blue eyes showing a whole lot of fear and hope.

"Are you playing a prank on me you dirty bastard?" At this point my cheeks had flushed a bright red and I was trying to look any where _other _than John.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, my heterosexual heart has turned for you."

"So that makes you gay-"

"Bi."

"Well I guess I'm flattered. But that's just the thing- I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship until I'm older."

"Then I'll wait, I'll try my best for nothing to get in the way of my love for you."

I held my hand up to his face and grimaced slightly. "HOLD ON A MOMENT. I don't want you doing anything rash, so let's see if you can really stay true to your word."

"Thanks so much Karkat! I won't fail you my- uh. Bye!"

And that was the first one that had fallen for me, and I was the sucker who fell for him without realizing. Of coarse, my young self didn't know there was more than just John Egbert that was going to steal my heart. Oh ho! There was a lot more that wouldn't even cross a normal person's think pan.


	2. Chapter 2

My short legs didn't carry me as far as I wanted them to. Everyone else around me could take long strides with out them knowing. Some of them, knocked you down when you walked. But there was one guy who knocked into you on purpose, and that guy during the time undeniably made your stomach boil and twist just from his name. Dave. Shitfaced. Strider.

John would talk about this internet friend that he met online and said that he told him EVERYTHING (much to my dismay.) Around the time we were entering our last year as middle schoolers- and then we got a new student. First appearances said in loud words that he was a DOUCHE. His shades glistened from the light every time he turned, scanning people behind his dark lenses, tight black jeans squeezed out every tiny curve of his lower body.

A few months later, when I finally warmed up to Dave, John seemed a little distant. Apparently they were both trying to avoid each other while I stood and watched between them like a useless mutt.

"Hey KitKat, has John said anything to you this whole week?" He wrapped his arm around me, trying to force a smirk.

"No, I'm sorry your boyfriend didn't call or text me this week and I'd like to know what the hell is going on between you and John- did you say something to hurt his feelings?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah whatever, I see the side glances you give him in geometry class."

"Nah Karks. The only one that I look at during geometry is. you." Dave leaned his head in closer, jabbing his finger at my cheek. I could feel his warm breath all over my face, which made my cheeks rise a deep shade of red.

"You're too close for comfort, dickwad."

Dave chuckled and glanced around, now on high alert of anyone glancing our way.

"Me and John got in a big fight, I won't tell you what happened, but let's just say we let out some feelings that should've been kept bottled up."

"You know you can't stay quiet forever." I crossed my arms, a gesture I now did out of habit, and glared up at him.

"Fine, but I'll tell you one little part by my awesome acting routine I came up with this morning."

My eyes landed right to his, or so I thought that was what I was looking at. His stupid shades covered his eyes, which I hated. I was too focused on the fact that Dave's glasses covered his mystery eyes that I hadn't noticed that he leaned in closer, and when I finally got caught up in the moment, I jumped back a little.

"I think I might love you." and then came the kiss. It wasn't anything big. To me, OF COARSE IT WAS A BIG DEAL! Dave had pecked me on the lips and my brain just slowly turned into a pile of mush. I was too focused on Dave to realize that now all attention was averted to us. People's whispers became a soft tune of stupidity. I hadn't even realized that a familiar blue hooded boy had turned his gaze to the floor, and turned away fast down the corner.

"I think I might have just seen John..." I whispered just below a murmur, trying to get me and Dave to our senses.

"It probably was nothing."

* * *

** Yay! cliff hangers! that's all that I wanted to say owo. **


End file.
